Booby traps
Kevin McCallister, Alex Pruitt, and Finn Baxter leave booby traps for the criminals. Their functions are: Home Alone * Kevin attacks Harry and Marv with a BB gun. Harry is shot in the groin, and Marv in the forehead. * After going their separate ways, they both encounter the pre-iced steps. Harry slips and falls on the set approaching the front door, and Marv slips and tumbles down on his back on the entrance to the basement. * Marv eventually makes his way into the basement but is soon hit in the face with a heated iron; he pulls the switch, thinking it was a light switch and the iron attached to the string comes down to hit him. It leaves a massive iron-shaped burn on his face. * After making his way up the slippery steps with difficulty, Harry's hand is severely burned when he places it on the boiling-hot doorknob. Although he puts it out using the snow near the steps, it does leave a painful permanent scar in the shape of an M. * Marv loses his shoes and socks on the tar-covered basement stairs and doesn't realize that Kevin left a nail pointing upwards in the stairs. The nail enters his flesh and he falls back down to the bottom of the stairs, screaming in immense pain. * The top of Harry's head gets burned by a blowtorch when he opens the back door, and again, he puts it out with the snow outside. * Harry gets glue on his face and gets covered in feathers, causing him to look like he's dressed like a chicken. * Marv steps on Christmas ornaments barefoot (causing him to scream in even more pain) when he comes in through a front window. * Harry and Marv slip on Kevin's Micro Machines at the foot of the stairs, and then get hit in the face with paint cans while going up the staircase. * Harry trips on a rope and lands on his back. Marv, however, jumps over the rope and grabs Kevin's ankle. * Kevin, however, plants Buzz's pet tarantula on Marv's face, making him scream in panic. In his fit of panic, Marv flings the spider onto the unconscious Harry's chest. He then tries to smash the spider with his crowbar, but ends up accidentally hitting Harry instead, which angers Harry to the point of hitting Marv with his own crowbar in retaliation. * Harry and Marv try to climb across a rope to Kevin's tree house, but Kevin cuts the rope with hedge clippers, sending them swinging into his house's outside wall before falling to the ground. * Finally, Old Man Marley hits both Harry and Marv with his snow shovel, saving Kevin's life when Harry and Marv have caught him. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: * Harry and Marv slip and fall on the ground on pearls dropped by Kevin. * Harry comes crashing down on the roof of a parked car after jumping on a seesaw triggered by Marv. * Marv's head gets hit by four bricks, which Kevin throws from the roof of the townhouse. (Marv would be dead after the first blow, as getting hit by a brick from that height would cause breaking of the skull and brain trauma.) * Marv gets three staples stuck in his buttocks, groin, and nose from a staple gun on the other side of the door. * Harry tries to jump up to a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with jello, causing him to fall to the ground. * Marv falls through a hole into the basement. (Would die from the several internal and external injuries.) * A bunch of tools falls on Harry's head when he opens the door. * Marv steps into a puddle of soap, slips, falls on his back, and slides into a big shelf of paint cans which fall onto him, covering him in paint. * Marv gets electric shock by an arc welder that Kevin connects to the sink, making his skeleton be seen briefly (In real life, Marv would be dead due to cardiac arrhythmia and severe burns to the internal organs.) * Harry's head catches on fire from another blowtorch when he tries to turn on a light, then he attempts to put it out in a toilet, unaware that Kevin had filled with flammable liquid. The result is that the top of his head explodes in smoke when he puts it in the toilet. * Marv gets hit by a hundred pound weight bag of concrete powder. * Harry falls from a cut-up ladder. * Harry and Marv climb the stairs, avoiding the paint cans Kevin meant for them again, but then they get hit by a pipe which knocks them back down through hole into the basement. Kevin then cuts the ropes holding the pipe which falls in through hole and smacks them in the heads. * Harry and Marv both get crushed by a tool chest that tumbles down from the stairs. * Harry and Marv fall three stories when Kevin ignites the rope they were climbing down on (it was soaked in kerosene) and get covered from head to foot in wood varnish. * Finally, Harry and Marv both get showered by birdseed from the Pigeon Lady, and get covered in pigeons which peck both of them, and the pigeons' feathers stick to the varnish. Home Alone 3 * Alex blows a whistle to make a dog wrap its leash around Alice and run away, dragging her with it. * Alice accidentally splits her pants, exposing her red underwear. * Burton Jernigan gets electric shock by sitting in a chair that was wired to a car battery. * Earl Unger gets electric shock by when he tries to cut the yarn, unaware that Alex wired the yarn as he built the fence earlier. * Earl Unger jumps onto the welcome mat with marbles underneath that send him crashing into the front door. * A trunk of books hit Peter Beaupre and Earl Unger on the head. * Burton Jernigan gets soaked by a garden hose. * Earl Unger and Peter Beaupre get hit by a set of weights. * Peter gets hurt when he tries to open the door which was drilled closed by Alex * Earl Unger gets hit by a water balloon and Plaster of Paris. * Alice's hand gets stuck in a bucket of industrial-strength glue. She struggles to get free, but loses a glove. * Peter Beaupre gets sprayed in the eyes with black spray paint. * Alice gets caught in mud and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots. * A running lawnmower falls on Burton Jernigan, giving him a bad haircut. * A window hits Earl Unger on the head. * Peter Beaupre gets hit in the crotch by a spring-loaded boxing glove and falls on his gun, causing it to misfire. * Earl Unger gets his feet caught in adhesive glue upon stepping into two Mega Bloks carts with wheels. * Burton Jernigan falls 3 stories into the basement and lands on a toilet, which is crushed. * Alice tries to use the hand rails to swing herself up onto the porch, but they break and she falls, hurting her back. * Alice and Peter Beaupre fall down a plank of boards into the basement, with Peter crushing Alice. * Earl Unger trips over a board and falls into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mouse trap, accidentally shoots a pipe, and gets covered in raw sewage. * Doris climbs into Burton Jernigan's pants and Alice hits him in the groin with a crowbar. * Earl Unger gets hit by a door when Alex closes it. * Earl Unger and Burton Jernigan jump from the roof onto a trampoline that tears and they end up in the freezing cold pool. * Alice falls 3 stories in the dumbwaiter shaft and lands on her butt on solid concrete, hurting her too much to move. * Alex scares away Peter Beaupre with a fake gun. * Peter Beaupre is badly hurt in an explosion of some fireworks in a snow fort. * All 4 bad guys get the chicken pox from Alex. Home Alone 4: Taking Back The House *Kevin washes both bandits away with water. *Kevin commands a door to open, causing Marv to get hit in the groin by a hook, and sends him flying out of a window. *Marv gets burned by a stove which he unknowingly sat on. *Kevin hits Marv with a pan. *Marv and Vera each get hit by paste. *Marv's head and fingers almost get crushed by the dumbwaiter. *Vera and Marv get hit with a pot. *Molly gets stuck in the elevator. *Marv gets crushed by the cupboard after he pulls a pair of shoes. *Kevin plays a recording of Marv, making it sound like he's insulting Vera, and they get into an argument. *Marv gets hit in the crotch by a toy airplane, slips on Vera, and both fall down the stairs. *Vera and Marv get at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeds it up. *Marv breaks part of a chandelier and falls while he and Vera are swinging on it before she does as well. *Molly gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. *Both Vera and Marv trip over both Buzz and Megan's feet and land on the ground. Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *Jessica and Hughes pull a set of weights from a ramp, which roll under the garage door and trip them. *Hughes activates a snowblower that launches marbles at him. *Jessica gets hit in the face with a stocking full of coal. *Sinclair gets drenched with eggnog. *Jessica gets stuck in a window. *Jessica gets tar dumped on her. *Finn shoots Jessica in the butt with Christmas bells using his slingshot. *Sinclair and Hughes get kicked hard in the groin and the face while trying to rescue Jessica. *Sinclair gets his foot caught in a strand of Christmas lights while trying to climb into a window, causing him to lose his balance, fall, swing around, and crash into the house. *Hughes eats a Nasty-tasting gingerbread man and accidentally drinks a glass of glue which looked like milk. *Hughes turns on the garbage disposal, which shoots cotton balls that stick to the glue on his face. *Sinclair gets really scared after Finn sets his room up to look like it's haunted by the ghost of Jimmy "Dead Leg" Gravano. *Sinclair runs into walls of wrapping paper and tape. *Finn pushes Sinclair down the stairs. *Mason pelts Jessica with snowballs and knocks her out with a chunk of ice. *Finn pulls a rope and locks Hughes and Sinclair in the basement. *Jessica gets stuck in a snowman. Gallery Fire Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is sprayed with fire on his head from Home Alone Feathers-Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is blown with feathers by a fan from Home Alone Home Alone Marv-Needle.jpeg|Marv steps on a nail from Home Alone Ornament-Booby Traps.jpeg|Marv steps on Christmas ornaments Images33.jpg Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted.jpeg|Marv get electrocuted from Home Alone 2 Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted-2.jpeg 450full-home-alone-3-screenshot.jpg Category:Booby Traps Category:Home Alone 1 Category:Home Alone 2 Category:Home Alone 3 Category:Home Alone